Flash Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Muggsy McGrew * Spike Other Characters: * Nellie Craft * Nellie's father, a circus owner Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Johnny Thunder: "Fireman's Folly" | Synopsis2 = Johnny continues in his job at the fire department. With the aid of his Thunderbolt he is a successful fire fighter. The Thunderbolt puts out several fires using its magic, but after an hour Johnny loses control of the Thunderbolt and is unable to command it to put out a fire that is burning down the firehouse. When Johnny fails, the fire department fires Johnny. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Captain Ember Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mildred Thunder Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Writer3_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = The Whip: "The Crooked Tax Collector" | Synopsis3 = Cleaning woman Mamie O'Daniels witnesses Mr. Chambers, the tax collector, robbing a safe. She reports him to the police, but Chambers blackmails her by kidnapping her grandson Jimmy. - Padre Demo enlists the aid of the Whip to find Jimmy and rescue him. The Whip finds Chambers' hide-out and frees Jimmy from a well. Then he confronts Chambers, who is kicked over a cliff to his death by a horse. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wing Tai * King * Padre Demo Antagonists: * Mr. Chambers Other Characters: * Mamie O'Daniels, Sean, and Jimmy (a cleaning woman, her son-in-law, and her grandson) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker4_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle4 = The King: "The Witch and the Hilton Jewels" | Synopsis4 = The King witnesses the Witch rob a jewelry exhibit while he is undercover as a guard. He assumes the identity of her henchman in order to retrieve the jewels, but the Witch is robbed by Van Dorp, her fence. The King knocks out Van Dorp and takes his identity, and the jewels, returning them to their rightful owner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Bull and an unnamed thug (the Witch's henchmen) * Van Dorp and his men (a fence and some jewel thieves) Other Characters: * Percival Hilton (a jewel owner) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Penciler5_1 = Ben Flinton | Inker5_1 = Leonard Sansone | StoryTitle5 = Cliff Cornwall: "Industrial Sabotage" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lys Valliere Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Samuel Burns Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle6 = Hawkman: "The Hand" | Synopsis6 = Carter Hall visits his friend Elwin Thayer only to find him murdered, by a disembodied hand, made out of mist, which is self-propelled and can speak. The Hand's master is Thayer's brother Edward, who used it to steal a valuable emerald for his girlfriend Sandra. She then betrays and murders Edward, and takes the emerald for herself. Then the Hand teams with Hawkman to avenge its master, killing Sandra. Hawkman rescues Elwin's daughter and retrieves the emerald. At story's end, the Hand has been lost in a car crash. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sandra * Edward Thayer ** Other Characters: * Teddy Thayer * Elwin Thayer Locations: * Items: * the priceless Everest Emerald Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Flash ** Circus Caper is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives 1. * Hawkman ** The Hand is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives 1. ** Hawkman gets another bullet wound in this story, when Sandra shoots him in the shoulder. ** The seemingly-supernatural Hand is last seen strangling Sandra as she drives a car off a cliff. We are expected to accept that it has simply been destroyed in the crash. We likewise never learn how it was created, nor how it can speak. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: ** "Les Watts Radio Amateur" in "Adventure of the Tin Plate Princess" by Don Cameron ** "Voice from the Sky" by Evelyn Gaines ** "Minute Movies. Secrets of Satan" by Ed Wheelan ** "Hooded Horror.. Flash "Picture Novelette"" by Ed Wheelan | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}